The present invention relates to the field of electronic device, more specially, to an electronic device, a displaying method and a file saving method.
Recently, the fast development of the Augmented Reality (AR) technology and the location-based service has brought a brand new experience to users. In the AR technology and the location-based service, a real-view interface which is a combination of a real word scenario and information entries is commonly used. The real world scenario is also called as a real-view image. The information entry corresponds to a real object. Each information entry may comprise multiple items, such as the geological location information of the real object, the type of the real object (such as a restaurant, a hospital, a school, etc.), the name of the real object, the user comment, etc. The better the fusion of the real-view image and the identifier corresponding to the information entry is, the better experience the user will get.
However, since the real-view image is a planar (2D) display of a three-dimensional (3D) scenario of the real world on the electronic device and is not real 3D, it is difficult to reflect the distance from the real object corresponding to the information entry to the user, when the 2D display is performed on the electronic device.
On the other hand, currently, in the applications based on the AR technology, the real-view image and the map image are two important views. The real-view image may be used by the user conveniently to know the surroundings, while the map image may be used by the user conveniently to know the overall situation. The user may switch between the two views frequently. In the prior art, the user need to check different views in respective different software applications, so as to compare and refer to each other. For example, the user has to view the map image in a map software, and has to view the real-view image in a real-view software. The operations are complicated. The user has to start two different applications, and has to switch manually between the two different applications when referring to each other. It is inconvenient for the user to operate and use, and is unfavorable to combine the advantages of the two views together.
Moreover, there is a navigation method in the navigation applications as the particular application, which uses the current map, and provides navigation to users by marking information entries on the map. However, such navigation method is only suitable for the user to have knowledge about the route globally. It is often difficult to find the target for various reasons when the user is already near the target location. At this time, the current navigation method is hard to function. Moreover, the current methods use languages and notations defined by human being for records, basically, and it becomes even more difficult for the user to understand in some sense, and is not intuitionistic.